


Patience

by DragonSilk



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creepy But Nice Gestures, Creepy Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice house. Really nice. The windows in front were broken and boarded up, but that would be an easy repair. The house was such a steal that you were sure that you would have money left over for the repairs. </p><p>Instead of getting excited about the price... you should have asked the realtor why the windows were broken. Maybe you should have wondered why such an "easy fix" had yet to be fixed? </p><p>Vergil/Reader (Kind of if you squint?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a one shot booklet that I did on another site. This was written for sweetshadow who requested that I use the word "patience" for inspiration. I'm not familiar with DmC (in fact, this story predates that game). I'm also not the best with Vergil's character. ): 
> 
> This is kind of morbidly sweet? Don't ask.  
> Enjoy~

  
**Patience** n.  
The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset.

\-----

When you first moved into your new house, you were excited about finding such a nice place for such a cheap price. Sure all the windows were boarded up and needed to be replaced, but that was a minor detail. You could pay for it easily with the amount of money that you were saving. 

It wasn't until after you had the windows repaired that you discovered why the house was so inexpensive. White haired men liked to frequently come crashing through the front windows. 

The first time it happened, you spent the entire fight having a panic attack. Since you weren't able to talk to either of the men, you ended up having to pay to replace the broken window. 

The second time, you managed to work up the nerve to talk to them, but only Dante actually stuck around to talk to you. The other one completely snubbed you and ignored the bill that you tried to shove at him. Dante just flat out refused to give you any money, claiming that he didn't have anything to give you. 

The third time, you happened to look out of your window before the fight really got going. 

“Wait!” You ran out of your house. “Wait. Wait. Wait!” 

Both twins were staring at you at this point. Dante looked amused by your flailing arms, and Vergil was clearly irritated with your interference. Neither one said a word. 

“Uh.” This was awkward. “Could you guys, I dunno, find somewhere else to fight? Or at least pay for the broken windows? And a new mailbox.” You gave Dante a pointed glare. The broken windows were Vergil's fault both times, but your mailbox was something that Dante had decided to use as a weapon. It was his fault that it was now bent beyond repair. 

“What a nuisance.” Vergil turned around and stalked away from you. 

“Hey! You can't walk away from a fight!” Dante called out after him. 

Vergil stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. “It's a waste of time. We both know I'll win.” He started walking again, and this time he ignored Dante's indignant shouts. 

You ran after him. “Vergil!” He didn't respond. “Uh, the windows you broke. It cost me about a thousand dollars to replace them so could you maybe—” You stopped talking the moment he glared at you. You weren't about to annoy a man who kept tossing his brother through a window. Instead, you backed away slowly. “No rush... just letting you know how much you owe me.” You ran back into your house, closing and locking the door behind you. Not that it would have been much use against Vergil. 

The next day, you discovered a pile of bloody wallets on your doorstep. You glanced around to make sure that nobody was looking before picking them up and carrying them into your house. You dropped them into the bathtub so you wouldn't get blood anywhere and began looking through them. They all belonged to different people, but when you added up the money inside, the amount was just over a thousand dollars. 

You weren't sure if you should thank Vergil the next time you saw him.


End file.
